narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yūra
Automated transfer of Problem Report #14896 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-10-31 18:10:51 UTC According to Hiden:Sha no Sho (The third Naruto Databook) --which I own,I'm not just quoting what I've seen on the internet-- Yuura's birthday is actually October 31 and he's 28 years of age. Bloodtype A B. He's five foot six. 117 pounds. '' :Ok, image http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/3393/picture193ei2.jpg confirmed by user. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 29, 2008 @ 23:30 (UTC) Game debut Do he and Mukade appear in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 when they are used by Pain's Shapeshifting Technique in the game storyline?? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i don't think they apear, but then again it's been a couple of years since i played the game. (talk) 15:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Chikara Arc In the fifth episode, of the Chikara arc, there's a reincarnated shinobi who looks like it could be Yūra. I don't recall if there are many shots of him, but he's the shinobi who aids Hayate when Hayate holds Sakura down. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't see his goatee, or because of the brightness of the scene for that moment. But if the goatee exist, this character is absolutely him since he was a Suna jōnin during his lifetime. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot''']] (Talk) 09:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I do recall seeing a goatee. I'll watch it again just to be certain. Someone tried adding it to the IWR article before I brought it up, but it was reverted. According to the edit, Mukade had also been reincarnated. I'll have to pay lots of attention. Omnibender - Talk - 20:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I remembered wrong. No goatee. And the guy who looked like Mukade was actually a Kumo-nin, so it can't be him. Omnibender - Talk - 16:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Nickname??? In the Third Databook, he is called the "Spy of the Red Sand", could this be listed? Munchvtec (talk) 15:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :At least in the translation I was able to find, they simply used red sand to reference Sasori. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Doesn't it say The Spy of the Red Sand? I think it should be added. Munchvtec (talk) 15:58, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::It says "the clever spy of the Red Sand participates in the Akatsuki's schemes". It's a flourished description. Not every word used to describe a character is meant to be taken as an epithet. Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Suna Council I didn't really know where to ask this so im asking here. Should there be an artilce on the Suna council? Munchvtec (talk) 07:36, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Since we have this, sure. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 14:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::more people would need to agree to this before the page is made. I'd like at least one admin to agree with this though. Munchvtec (talk) 14:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright cool the page was made. Munchvtec (talk) 22:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC)